Inazuma Eleven Alternate World
by Dulce Evans
Summary: En un mundo paralelo existe Dulce evans, Nueva jugadora del Raimon. Junto a este equipo vivirá aventuras acompañadas de la mano del Fútbol. Amor, comedia, deportividad y otros muchos géneros todos unidos en esta serie de Capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo Nº 1**

**¡Juguemos al fútbol!**

La mañana despertaba tras los edificios de la ciudad de Tokio. Mark salto de la cama tras escuchar a su madre gritarle varias veces para asi logras que se levantara. Bajo con los ojos entre cerrados hacia el piso principal y se sentó en la mesa bostezando.

-Mark, tus modales- Gruño enfadada su madre mirandole seria.

-Lo siento mama... es que tengo- Paro para bostezar de nuevo- mucho sueño- y seguido se froto el ojo derecho con la mano derecha. Miro su bol de arroz y luego de tomarselo subio a su cuarto para vestirse.

-A quien habra salido este niño- Suspiro su madre mientras recogia la mesa del desayuno.

Tras vestirse bajo rapido y miro hacia su madre, la cual le volvio a llamar.

-Acuerdate de lo que te dije ayer- Hablo su madre desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Lo se mama, La buscare nada mas llegar. Ahora me voy que si no llegare tarde. Ahaha, hasta esta tarde mama- Grito eso ultimo mientras corria calle arriba hacia el inatituto Raimon, donde el era el Capitan de su club de Futbol.

No era un Club muy llamativo, y mucho menos conocido por el momento. Es mas,habian rumores de que tal vez fuese cerrado ya que lo unico que hacia era estorbar.

Llego a la entrada corriendo y se paso al escuchar la voz de Silvia.

-Valla Mark ¿Porque con tantas prisas? Hoy no llegas tarde- Hablo la chica mirandole extrañada.

-Espero a alguien silvia- Respondio mirando a todas partes.

-ah, valla ¿A quien?- Pregunto todavia mas interesada que antes.

-Pues, haha, es una sorpresa para el equipo Silvia- Respondió con su tipica sonrisa.

-¿Una sorpresa? Haber que as preparado señorito evans- Respondio riendo mientras entraba al instituto.

Mark solo sonrio y siguio esperando un rato mas. Al ver que no llegaba entro hacia el interior del recinto y miro a varios lados. ¿Donde se habria metido? Pensaba mientas la buscaba con la mirada.

Sin exito ando hacia la caseta del club de futboll, alli aun no habia nadie. Todos estarian por llegar o algunos estarian esperando a que tocara la campana para entrar en clase. Sintio unos pasos tras de el, se guiro y vio como un chico bajito que llevaba un estraño pelo, un mechon le caia en la frente y lod emas lo llevaba recogido en una coleta.

-Hola capitan- Saludo el chico bajito.

-Hola Timmy tu tambien as venido hoy temprano por lo que veo- Sonrio el capitan mirandole.

-Si, esta mañana e madrugado ya que a primera hora tengo un examen. El primero del trimestre hahaha- Respondio señalando hacia el edificio con cara de resignación.

-Ya comprendo. Yo tambien tengo un examen la semana que viene. Asi que habra que estudiar- Hablo mark mirando al suelo sin ganas de estudiar.

-Bueno, yo voy entrandoya o si no no cogere un buen sitio para el examen. Nos vemos luego en el club capitan- Se despidio el chico corriendo hacia el edificio principal.

-Um, me pregunto donde se habra podido meter... Tal vez se equivoco mama y no venia hoy- Pensaba Mark mientras andaba tambien hacia el edificio principal donde se impartian las clases.

Justo en ese momento cuando Mark cerro los ojos por un instante sintio como chocaba contra alguien. Ambos calleron al suelo.

-Auch... lo siento, no miraba por donde iba...- Hablo una voz femenina que le resulto bastante familiar.

-Dul-Dulce...- Susurro el sorprendido.

-Anda, hola Mark. Cuanto tiempo- Rio la chica ayudandole a levantarse del suelo. Sacudio su mochila y luego el pantalon. Dulce se sacudio la falda.

-Llevava toda la mañana buscandote- Sonrio el chico.

-Lo mismo digo, estaba algo perdida y no sabia que hacer- hablo sonrojada.

-Bueno, ahora mejor vamos al despacho del director para ver en que clase te pusieron- Hablo Mark agarrando por el brazo a Dulce.

-Eh, MArk. Como tardabas tanto ya fuy, estoy en 1º B- Respondio ella con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡En 1º B! Genial igual que yo, es estupendo- Grito el chico con brillos en los ojos.

-Hahaha- Rio ella mirandole.

-Bueno ahora si vamos que si no se o hara tarde- Hablo el nada mas sonar el timbre para que asi se diera el comienzo de las clases.

Ambos subieron las escaleras hasta clase, por el camino Dulce miro a Mark y con una sonrisa pregunto de repente.

-Mark se que eres el capitan del equipo de futbol... ¿Podria formar parte del equipo yo tambien?-.

Mark asombrado sonrio y con alegria le cogio por las manos.

-¿Enserio quieres unirte?- Pregunto hasta con lagrimas en los ojos de lo emocionado.

-Claro, ya saber que adoro el futbol. Asi que querria unirme al Club de este instituto. Ti madre me dijo que tu eras el capitan y decidi preguntarte- Respondio ella ante la pregunta de su primo.

-Eso es... Genial- Hablo ahora ya llorando a moco tendido.

-Mark...- suspiro ella mirandole.

-Ahora... bamos a clase- Dijo Mark secandose las lagrimas.

Las clases pasaron rapidas, al acabar Mark bajo y camino hacia la caseta del club seguido de Dulce. Abrio la puerta para ver a todos los integrantes cada uno en sus cosas. Se quedo patidifuso y les miro enfadado.

-¿¡Se puede saber que hacen!?- Grito para la sorpresa de todos.

-Vamos Mark, ni siquiera tenemos el campo pedido para hoy ¿que quieres que hagamos?- Se quejo Kevin mirandole de reojo, un segundo despues se sorprendio al distingir tras el a alguien que no conocia.

-Anda... ¿quien eres tu?- Pregunto Timmy adelantandose.

Dulce le miro, sonrio y le respondio.

-Mi nombre es Dulce, Dulce Evans. Encantada-.

Todos se quedaron asombrados.

-¿¡Eres familiar del Capitan!?- Preguntaron todos a la vez asombrados.

-Asi es, ella es mi prima Dulce. Se a trasladado hoy mismo- Hablo Mark sonriente- Y ademas se unira como Defensa a nuestro equipo- Prosiguio.

Todos se asombraron.

-¿Enserio se va a unir a un equipo tan malo como el nuestro?- Pregunto Sam mirandole apenado.

-Si, puede incluso que cierren el club- Comento Steve.

-Cierto, cierto- Hablo Jack.

-¡Esas no son formas de recibir a alguien nuevo en el equipo!- Grito Mark.

-Ah, lo sentimos capitan- se disculpo Tod.

-No importa... ¿Que tal si vamos a entrenar?- Pregunto dulce mirando a Mark.

-Ya hemos dicho que no tenemos pista, estan los de rugbi...- Se quejo Kevin mirandole enfadado.

-Kevin, no seas asi. Si le pedimos permiso tal vez...- Hablo Mark antes de que los demas se puesieran de nuevo a quejarse.

-Bueno, pues entrenaremos pos nuestro lado. Vamos Ducle ven conmigo- Hablo Mark saliendo enfadado y cerrando la puerta de portazo tras de si.

Silvia les miro y se acerco. Acababa de salir de clase. Se sorprendio al ver a la chica.

-¿Quien es Mark?- Pregunto Silvia.

-Ella es Dulce, mi prima y nueva integrante en el Raimon- respondio el con una sonrisa.

-Encantada Dulce, yo soy Silvia- Saludo la chica.

-Encantada Silvia- Saludo Dulce.

-Entonces ¿Vas a entrenar otravez con los niños de primaria a la rivera del rio?- Pregunto Silvia.

-Claro, pero que sepas que an mejorado un monton. ¿Porque no vienes conmigo y con Dulce?- Le propuso el chico.

Silvia siquiera respondio para que el la cogiera por el brazo y le arrastrata tras de si. Dulce les miraba con una sonrisa mientras les seguia.

Fin del capitulo (Proximamente: Capitulo 2. **El Jugador de fuego**)

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a mi me a parecido interesante. Se que habran faltas de ortografia pero esto es lo que pasa cuando se escribe rapido y no pongo apenas tildes. Hahaha. Proximamente el capitulo 2. Solo esperen.

Un saludo de su amigo** Mark Evans**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**El jugador de Fuego**

La rivera del rio es un lugar mágico. El puente Inazuma se encontraba pegado al campo de fútbol. El Rio pasaba junto a el y un estupendo olor a hierba te podía hacer sentir en las nubes. Era un lugar estupendo para entrenar. Mark se tiraba las horas entrenando allí por las tarde junto al equipo infantil de primaria. Era apenas lo único que podía hacer para seguir entrenando y mejorando al fútbol.

Uno de los niños lanzo contuerza el balón, pero Mark lo paro sin esfuerzo apenas.

-Vamos, ahora el siguiente- Dijo animado.

-¡Allá va Mark!- Grito Maddy, una niña de uno años. Su pelo era de un color marrón muy claro. Chuto con fuerzas hacia la portería sin mucho éxito, ya que Mark volvió a parar el tiro.

-Muy bien Maddy, si sigues así un día de estos no podré para ninguno de tus goles- Le elogio el chico.

-Hahaha, gracias Mark- Respondió ella con una sonrisa inocente propia de los niños de su edad.

-Bien, ahora tu Dulce. Te toca a ti- Dijo el lanzándole el balón, dulce lo cogio con los pies con bastante habilidad y tras retroceder arremetió con fuerza al balón haciendo qué entrara en la portería.

-Wau, eres muy fuerte dulce.- Sonrió Maddy con brillos en los ojos.

-Si, a sido genial tu tiro Dulce- Rió Mark cogiendo el balón con las manos.

Silvia miraba el entrenamiento desde un lado del campo. Junto a un pequeño banco donde descansaban las botellas y algunas toallas para después del entrenamiento.

-Parecen tan emocionados- Susurro Silvia con una leve sonrisa.

Mientras tanto un extraño chico de pelo blanco y puntiagudo caminaba junto a la Rivera del rio mientras el equipo seguía entrenando. Dirigió por un momento su mirada al campo y se quedo mirando por unos instantes.

Maddy había pasado para beber algo de agua.

-Maddy, ese corte hansa a estado muy bien- Le felicito Mark desde la portería.

-Gracias, y nuestro equipo esta mejorando mucho gracias a ti- Respondió ella con energía y una notable sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No hay de que, de echo jugar con vosotros también me sirve a mi para entrenar- Sonrió Mark.

-Oye Mark, ahora veras como esta vez si que marco. Mira mi supertiro definitivo- Sonrió el chico que llevaba un pañuelo azul con una franja blanca atado a la cabeza.

Chuto el balón con tal fuerza que se desvió hacia afuera en el campo. Justo entonces dos chicos bastante raros pasaban andando por hay, haciendo que casi el balón les diera de llenos a ambos. Parecían bastante enfadados, sobre todo el chico mas alto.

Mark se acero a ellos con una sonrisa, les miro y pidió disculpa.

-Lo siento mucho, ¿os encontráis bien?- miro al chico mas alto y con una sonrisa siguió hablando-¿Puedes devolverme el...- Antes de que Mark terminara el chico le arremetió una fuerte patada en el estomago. Haciendo que Mark se cayera al suelo arrodillado por el dolor.

-¡Mark!- Gritaron tanto Dulce como Silvia a la vez.

Maddy se quedo sorprendida a la vez que algo asustada.

-¿este es vuestro balón?- Pregunto vacilante el chico mas alto, sentándose sobre la pelota.

El chico de pelo rubio que les observaba cambio por completo su rostro, parecía enfurecido por lo que estaba pasando.

El mas bajito de todos se fijo en el nombre que Mark llevaba en su equitación del equipo de fútbol, rió con fuerza y lo cogio por la camiseta.

-Anda, si pertenece al equipo del Raimon, esa birria de equipo que no es capaz si quiera de tener un equipo completo- Se burlo.

-Que vergüenza, os faltan jugadores y probáis con niños- Se rio el otro.

Mark le miro como pudo, seguía arrodillado con los brazos alrededor del estomago.

Silvia parecía paralizada, Dulce miraba la escena llena de rabia. Dulce intento moverse, pero Maddy la cogio por la camiseta para que no se alejara de ella. Dulce le miro simplemente y le sonrió con ternura para que la chica se tranquilizara.

-¿Harnol, que té parece si le demostramos a este birria de equipo como se chuta de verdad?- Pregunto el chico mas bajito al que le acompañaba.

-Vale, esta bien...vamos a demostrárselo- Rio este con malicia. Escupió sobre el balón. Tanto Mark como el extraño chico de pelo rubio blanquecino le miraron con odio, pero menos fue dulce, quien le faltaba poco para lanzarse sobre esos abusones.

El chico como un estupido golpeo el balón de forma horrorosa haciendo que se dirigiera hacia Maddy y Dulce. La chica apenas pudo reaccionar para intentar desviar el balón cuando el chico de pelo blanco salto al campo y arremetió contra el balón dándole al chico mas alto en toda la cara.

Mark se quedo boquiabierto como todos los presentes. El chico mas bajito asustado por la actuación del chico de pelo blanco salio corriendo con su amigo a cuestas.

-Muchas gracias- Fue lo primero que dijo Maddy tras un leve silencio.

El chico se giro y tras una sonrisa dio media vuelta con la intención de irse.

-¡Espera un momento!- Grito Mark muy emocionado- Ese tiro a sido fantástico ¿No jugaras al fútbol por un casual?¿A que colegio vas? Me gustaría que entrenases con nosotros- Hablo seguido sin apenas respirar.

El chico se volvió y sin siquiera responder volvió la cabeza y echo a andar sin mas.

-Ah.. Pero oye...- Mark parecía confundido. Solo se quedo mirando como se marchaba, dulce se acerco a el y le sonrió.

-Déjalo, ¿qué tal si mejor seguimos el entrenamiento?- Pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-Ah, bueno, esta bien vamos- Respondió simplemente pero sin quitarse del a cabeza el estupendo tiro de aquel extraño chico.

-¡Ya eh vuelto a casa!- Grito Mark mientras subía corriendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Entro y sin mas encendió la luz. Se acerco hacia una pequeña estantería que tenia en un lado del cuarto y se acerco al retrato de su abuelo. Lo miro con emoción y con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sabes abuelo, hoy e conocido a un chico que chuta de un modo increíble- Comenzó el mientras su madre le llamaba desde el piso de abajo para que fuera a bañarse- Es la primera vez que veo algo parecido- continuo sin apenas escuchar las palabras de su madre- ¡Como me gustaría que estuviera en mi equipo!- Dijo mas emocionado aun mientras su madre seguía llamándole- Abuelo, haber si puedes hacer que me encuentre de nuevo con ese chico- Continuo antes de que su madre abriera la puerta de golpe, parecía enfadada.

-¡Se acabo ahora mismo te vas al baño!- grito enfadada.

-Jolin mama... Que voces... Estaba haciendo algo muy serio- Hablo Mark con espirales en los ojos.

-Pues que sepas que con esas pintas de renegado que llevas no pienso darte de cenar- Dijo esta todavía enfadada.

-Ah.. Vale, ya voy mama- Dijo definitivamente saliendo del cuarto.

-¡Pero hay que ver!¿¡A quien habrá salido este niño!?- Refunfuño su madre mientras cerraba la perta de la habitación tras apagar de nuevo la luz.

-¡Ah!- Grito Mark tras ver entrar al chico nuevo en la clase.

Estaba de pie en su sitio, señalando al chico de pelo blanco. Este le miraba serio. El profesor le miro y sonrió.

-¿Qué ocurre señor evans, le conoce?- Pregunto.

-Bueno, conocerle lo que dice conocerle...- Hablo sonrojado.

"muchas gracias abuelo!" Prenso con alegría.

-Bien, en ese caso ¿qué le parece si se sienta de una vez?- Pregunto el maestro mas bien parecido a una orden.

-Ah... Si señor- Contesto sentándose de nuevo en su sitio.

Silvia y Dulce miraron a Mark desde sus pupitres con una sonrisa.

-Bueno os presento Axel Blaze, el acaba de llegar y sera vuestro nuevo compañero a partir de hoy- Luego de esto miro a Dulce- bien señorita Evans, que le parece si le enseña el instituto al señor Blaze por el momento. Ya que los dos son nuevos sera lo mejor- Ordeno el maestro.

Dulce se levanto y asintió. Tras eso ambos salieron de la clase.

Dulce le miro, el chico seguía serio y tranquilo. Miro a Dulce de reojo.

-encantado de conocerte supongo- Hablo el primero.

-Ah, encantada. Mi nombre el Dulce y yo llegué aquí ayer. Apenas conozco esto pero intentare no equivocarme mucho- Rio ella sonrojada.

El solo asintió y miro hacia el pasillo.

-Sabes, e escuchado hablar de ti en mi antiguo instituto. Se que eras del instituto Quirbut- Hablo ella intentando comenzar una conversación- Y también se que eras el delantero estrella de su equipo. Seria una suerte que el club de fútbol del Raimon te tuviera como jugador ¿sabes? Yo también juego al fútbol y...- Axel le miro molesto, parecía que no le gustaba mucho la idea de hablar de ese deporte.

-Lo siento Dulce pero no me siento cómodo hablado de ese tema...- Respondió el tras un largo silencio.

-Ah, valla, lo siento no quería molestar. Bueno sera mejor que te enseñe esto rápido para poder volver a clase- Dijo ella comenzando a andar por el pasillo seguida por Axel.

Las clases habían terminado. Axel estaba mirando por la ventana tranquilamente. Mark se acerco hacia el con tal de saludarle.

-Hola Blaze- Dijo con una sonrisa- Ayer con el jaleo del balonazo, creo que ni me presente. Me llamo Mark Evans y soy el capitán del equipo de Fútbol del instituto. Juego de portero ¿Te gustaría unirte al club? Tu instituto anterior es muy conocido por su equipo de fútbol, ah y por cierto, el chut del otro día fue una pasada- continuo hablando. Sin embargo Axel no prestaba atención, seguía mirando por la ventana sin hablar.

Mark le miro al darse cuanta de que no le escuchaba.

-Esto... ¿qué ocurre?- Pregunto Mark.

-E dejado el fútbol...- respondió simplemente.

-¿cómo que lo as dejado?¿por qué razón?- Pregunto Mark preocupado.

-No es asunto tuyo- Respondió Axel de forma fría.

-¡Mark! El señor Winther sift dice que tienes que ir a hablar con el director ahora mismo- Informo Steve corriendo hacia el con prisa.

-¿Al director?- Pregunto Mark sin entender.

-Parece que se trata de algo muy serio Mark... Tal vez quieran cerrar el club- dijo Steve triste.

-¡Cerrarlo!- Grito Mark alarmado.

Axel se giro un momento para escuchar la conversación, pareció sorprenderle un poco.

-¡Pero no pueden cerrarlo!- Hablo dulce alarmada.

-Sera mejor que vallar rápido Mark- Hablo por ultimo Steve.

-¡Que tonterías, no pienso dejar que cierren el Club!- Grito mientras salía enfadado hacia el despacho del director.

Mark Trago saliva, parecía nervioso. Tras un silencio se decidió a preguntar.

-Esto...Perdonen...¿De que querían hablar?-.

El entrenador del equipo le miro y se dispuso a responder a esa pregunta.

-Se que te lo digo con poco margen de tiempo, pero hemos organizado un amistoso para la semana que viene-.

-¿Un amistoso...?- Mark parecía confuso pero a la vez emocionado. Sintió un alivio al saber que no era el motivo de cerrar al club por lo que lo habían llamado- Espere... ¡Quieren que juguemos!- Grito con energía.

-Así es, y el equipo contra el que vais a jugar es la Royal Academy- Prosiguió hablando el entrenador.

-¡¿La Royal A-Academy?!- Pregunto sobresaltado- ¡¿el instituto que se dice que tienen el mejor equipo del País?!- Realmente parecía asombrado.

-Si, así es ¿Es estupendo verdad que si?- Sonrió el entrenador.

-El equipo que lleva cuarenta años ganando el torneo fútbol frontier. El mismo- Hablo ahora el director.

-Pero... ¿a que viene aquí el mejor equipo del País? Siempre me a gustado jugar contra equipos fuertes pero...-Pareció dudar un poco- la verdad es que ahora con la unión de Dulce a equipo solo somos 8 jugadores...- Termino por explicar.

-Pues si te faltan jugadores solo tienes que reclutarlos antes del partido- Hablo una voz femenina. Mark dirigió su mirada hacia la chica de pelo rizado y castaño- Ah y si no ganáis o no conseguís reunir a todos los jugadores entonces cerraremos el Club- añadió después.

-¡Eso no puedes decidirlo tu!- Grito Mark.

-Es una decisión tomada por la junta escolar y el director del instituto. Porque no podemos permitir que el presupuesto se malgaste común equipo tan malo como el vuestro- Prosiguió.

-¡¿cómo as dicho?!- Grito de nuevo Mark sorprendido por las palabras de la chica.

-Señor Evans, le advierto que la señorita Nelly aquí presente actúa como representante del presidente de la junta escolar. Así que debe tomar sus palabras como si las hubiera dicho el mismo- Informo el director.

Nelly solo asintió.

Mark sentía como la sangre le hervía por las venas.

Resignado salio del despacho dirección a la caseta del Club.

Todos le miraban atónitos. Apenas se creían lo que Mark acababa de decir.

-¡¿Pero entonces...- Pregunto Kevin asombrado.

-...Por eso les as dicho que jugaremos ese partido?!- Prosiguió Tod con la pregunta.

-¡Jugaremos! No dejare que cierren nuestro club. Conseguiremos once jugadores cueste lo que cueste- Grito Mark enfadado.

-¿Pero es que nos enfrentaremos a la Royal Academy? Es una locura, así es imposible- Se quejo el chico del pelo naranja.

-Del palizón no podremos ni salir a la calle- Se quejo Timmy.

-Nuestro club esta perdido, lo van a cerrar- continuo Steve.

-Ya podemos despedirnos de este barracon- Fulmino Jack.

-¡Pero se puede saber que decir chicos!- Grito dulce, quien les miraba enfadada- Da igual que sean mas fuertes, si entrenamos podremos vencerles. Así que no hay excusa- Intento animarles.

-¡Así se habla Dulce, ese es el espíritu!- Rio Mark alegre- ¡Y que sepáis que podemos hacer posible lo imposible si amamos el fútbol de todo corazón!- Grito Mark con llamas en los ojos.

Todos se habían quedado callados mirándoles. Realmente no sabían que decir.

-Eso mismo, no podemos darnos por vencidos antes de empezar a jugar- Prosiguió Dulce.

-Yo no pienso Darme por vencido- Sonrió Mark.

**Continuara...**

(Hola, soy yo Mark. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. ¿Se les hizo corto o todo lo contrario? Espero que no les aburriera mucho. Hahaha.

Ahora el Raimon deberá buscar jugadores. Aun somos solo 8 pero pronto estoy seguro de que seremos 11 y podremos jugar el partido contra la Royal Academy.

¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué le pasa a Dulce? No parece la misma desde que llego la Royal. ¿Por qué parece triste?

¿Y Axel, se unirá a nuestro equipo? Yo espero que si. Seria alucinante tenerle como delantero estrella.

Bueno la respuestas a todas estas preguntas en el capitulo 3. ¡Aquí esta la Royal Academy!

Un saludo de su amigo **Mark Evans**).


End file.
